Club Snubbed
"Club Snubbed" is the first segment of the forty-first episode of Star vs. the Forces of Evil. It premiered on November 7, 2017 alongside "Stranger Danger", and is the first segment of the sixth episode in the third season. Synopsis Tom snubs Star at the Silver Bell Ball. Plot The Royal Families have gathered at the Silver Bell Ball. Every year, they celebrate their union by having the children dance together as a form of cooperation. Star and Pony Head are seated among the others (Princess Jaggs, Princess Spiderbite, Prince Rich Pigeon, Prince Larry Kelpbottom and Star's cousin Prince Rock Johansen). Star is annoyed at having to do this type of thing every year as she wants to focus her efforts on being the best princess possible, but Pony Head realizes that it is something different. Years ago, Star met Tom, whose family the Lucitors are fashionably late, and dated before things ended roughly for them. Pony Head believes that there will be drama once he shows up, but Star does not want to think about it. Eventually, Tom and his parents, Wrathmelior and Dave, arrive and the festivities get started. When the children bow to one another, Tom, who was sitting opposite Star, turns and bows away from her. Pony Head tells her that she was just "club snubbed" and that it is his way of trying to get back at her explaining "the more you ignore somebody, the more they fall deeply in love with you. That's like science." To make it worse, Tom chooses to dance with Jaggs first after misdirecting Star. Finally accepting what is happening, Star opts to pull the same trick on him and starts dancing with Rich Pigeon. Throughout the night, Star and Tom proceed to dance with everyone except each other. Eventually it culminates with everyone having finished except the two. In a final attempt at getting back at him, Star chooses to dance with Manfred, the Butterfly Family's servant. Dave and River begin to accuse each of their children of club snubbing and get into an argument. Tom leaves with a sad expression and Star follows him out where she tells him that she is not falling for his "sad eyes". He reveals that he saw her princess song and learned of her crush on Marco which made him accept that she moved on. She tells him that she is not dating him and that she did not want to be ignored. As they begin to argue, they hear the commotion from inside and decide to dance together, giving an impressive display. Afterwards, Pony Head leaves with several club snubbed princes while Star and Tom laugh and smile together. Cast *Eden Sher as Star Butterfly *Rider Strong as Tom Lucitor *Alan Tudyk as River Butterfly *Grey DeLisle as Moon Butterfly *Jenny Slate as Pony Head *Mark Gagliardi as Dave Lucitor *Juliana Hansen as Princess Spiderbite *Jonny Rees as Manfred Trivia *This episode was privately screened at the California Institute of the Arts on September 22, 2017. *A clip of the episode was shown during the Star vs. the Forces of Evil/''Milo Murphy's Law'' panel at San Diego Comic-Con on July 21, 2017. *It is revealed that Star and Tom first got together during a Silver Bell Ball. *Tom reveals that he was at Star's Song Day in "Face the Music" and learned about her crush on Marco. *Tom is revealed to be a half demon. Gallery Promotional Images Club Snubbed poster.png Screenshots Club Snubbed 2.png Princess Jaggs Taking Tom Lucitor's Hand.png Club Snubbed 3.png Club Snubbed 4.png Club Snubbed 5.png Club Snubbed 6.png Club Snubbed 7.png Club Snubbed 8.png Silver Bell Ball 1.png|"Tom, may I have this dance?" Silver Bell Ball 3.png Silver Bell Ball 4.png|Star and Tom starting to enjoy themselves Silver Bell Ball 5.png|Father's fighting Silver Bell Ball 6.png Silver Bell Ball 7.png Silver Bell Ball 8.png Silver Bell Ball 9.png Silver Bell Ball 10.png|"Look at them go." Silver Bell Ball 11.png Silver Bell Ball 12.png Silver Bell Ball 13.png Silver Bell Ball 14.png Club Snubbed 1.png References External links *Club Snubbed at the Star vs. the Forces of Evil Wiki Category:Star vs. the Forces of Evil episodes